


The world means nothing to me

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not friends" you say. But oh, your eyes lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world means nothing to me

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the recent news story about Lewis and Nico and how they need to stop arguing and work together or risk getting the sack and just had to write a little study about them as these two articles needed something written about them, especially the one where Lewis says only retirement can fix their friendship. 
> 
> http://www.skysports.com/f1/news/12472/10086595/lewis-hamilton-and-nico-rosberg-warned-they-could-be-dropped
> 
> http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/122084
> 
> Also there is once again use of Coldplay in this but oh my gosh Ghost Stories IS a Brocedes album (except for A sky full of stars tbh) so I decided to use one of it's songs. If you're wondering it's called "Another's arms"
> 
> Also first time writing Brocedes.

_Late night watching TV_  
_Used to be you here beside me_  
_Used to be your arms around me_  
_Your body on my body_

* * *

"We're not friends" You say. But oh, your eyes lie. 

You can't even bare to look at him when you say the words. Can't bare to see the flash of hurt in his eyes. 

It's better not to look or you will falter under his gaze. You will want to take it back, to say you didn't mean it. You will want to try one last time to not mess everything you have up. 

But you can't say that because you can't be friends. Not in this sport. 

You don't look at him and he hardens his gaze and turns away from you, disgusted.

* * *

Sometimes you want to say to him "Nico, let's end this" and pretend all the hurt you caused each other never happened, to pretend all the hurtful words you hurled at each other in the dead of night ever happened, and that everything could go back the way it was. 

But it can't, because you both fucked it up. Every single cutting remark hurt you both to the core. And that in turn damaged something inside you both. 

Nothing could fix this. 

* * *

Sometimes you dream, you dream of kissing him, of Nico's gentle laugh as you curl up beside him. Nico's arms are around you in this dream, his body on yours. You are so damn happy, the world doesn't even matter any more.

But when you wake and feel for the other side of the bed, it's cold. Nico isn't there. You pushed him away. 

* * *

Sometimes though, you hope, oh you hope. That one day when you retire, you and him can fix each other. Piece by peace. Get back what you once had. You can imagine a future where your children play together and you and Nico laugh about the days gone by. 

It occurs to you, why wait that long? Why not go up to him and say sorry? But maybe this is bigger then just saying sorry. You said so many hateful things that they were like knives, slashing and cutting at the string of your friendship until it snapped and frayed. A simple sorry will not fix this. 

But you can't help hoping that maybe one day, it is enough. 

And until that day, you will just carry on.

* * *

 

_Late night watching TV_  
_Wish that you were here beside me_  
_Wish that your arms were around me_  
_Your body on my body_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
